Harris Porter (Earth-616)
| Relatives = unnamed ex-wife Marie Porter (daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Criminal (formally) | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robbie Thompson; Stacey Lee | First = Silk Vol 1 1 | BlockQuote = | Quotesource = Silk Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Background At some time in the past, Harris's wife divorced him, leaving him as a single father, raising his daughter. Furthermore, he's also been convicted for unknown charges, which made it difficult for him to get a job. For this reason, he joined Black Cat's Gang, performing odd jobs for Black Cat. Encounter with Silk Harris took up the villain identity of Dragonclaw, and, one day, he was tasked with torching the Red Ace Gang's supply shipment. He fought against Silk, who jokingly nicknamed him "Pokémon-Dude". Although he gained the upperhand on the superhero, Silk was saved by the timely arrival of Spider-Man. He encountered Silk again, and this time was beaten by the force of one of the hero's single punches. Having been knocked into a dumpster, he quickly slipped out of his gear and made his get away. Following his defeat, Black Cat sent Harris to The Repairman. Silk rematch Now fitted out with upgraded gear, Dragonclaw, now dubbed "Rage", ambushes Silk. During the fight he manages to trap Silk beneath a car, which sparks the hero into an adrenaline rush due to triggering certain memories of isolation. In her rage she begins to brutally beat Dragonclaw, before Harris's pleas for her to stop. Silk apologizes and Harris tells her his real name, and why he became a "bad guy", working for Black Cat. Silk informs Harris that the tech company Alchemax offers second changes to former criminals, and drops him off at the hospital. Working with Silk and Spider-Man Black Cat kidnapped Harris's daughter, leaving a note proclaiming that she would be killed if Silk didn't give herself up. With his emotions clouding his head Harris blamed Silk at first, however he swiftly came to his senses. Silk called her "side-kick", Spider-Man, who expresses hesitation with cooperating with Dragonclaw. However the latter drop into the gang's location, prompting the two superheroes to follow after. Silk locates Harris's daughter and hands her over to him. As Black Cat arrives, Silk tells Spider-Man that she'll deal with her, and to get Harris and his daughter to the hospital. Saving a friend As planet Earth was gripped in the chaos of the Secret Wars, Harris heard people in need and put on his suit in hopes of being able to help out. At this time, he encountered Silk, who had gotten herself crushed beneath a bus, and saved her by lifting the bus. Silk tells him that he should spend those final hours with his family and informs him she's going to do the same thing, before giving him a kiss on the cheek and swinging away. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}